¿Actuación?
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas y Craig y Tweek siguen fingiendo una relación. —¡Gahh Craig! Y si, y si... ¡¿nos acosan tanto hasta querer obligarnos a más!


Vengo a subirme temprano a la ola para agarrarla bajita.

Ya sabemos que fanfics yaoi de South Park hay desde hace años, pero el Creek ya no volverá a ser el mismo para bien o para mal. Nunca antes había escrito... bueno, no mentiré xD Si había escrito ya de South Park, pero los dos que tenía los borré. Si, soy de los que borran lo que no les gusta al final.

Bueno, como sea. El punto es que reaccioné como toda una maldita fangirl al ver este capítulo. Lo sé aveces me odio tanto.

Y en fin, tenía que hacerles... algo. (?) Esto quiere decir que mi especial de Halloween llegará tarde. Oh damn. Espero inspirarme justamente mañana que salga a las calles.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y por entretenerme a mí y a quien me lea.

 **Advertencias:** Chico x Chico. Y si no has visto el capítulo 6 de la temporada 19, pues Spoilers.

Este es solo pequeño drabble, creo.

••••••••

El sonido de las manecillas de aquel reloj de pared estaba torturándolo. El silencio era sumamente incómodo, y sentía como si esa habitación se lo fuera a comer en cualquier momento.

Pero realmente estaba ahí por su culpa y de la de nadie mas; por su insistencia. Se podría decir que por gusto.

En verdad, ¿tan bien se sintió el hecho de que Craig creyera que él era capaz de hacer algo? ¿lo qué sea?

Debía admitir que se pasó de la línea. Era verdad que exageró y dejó al pelinegro como el chico malo frente a toda la escuela. Pero se sintió tan bien.

Era muy raro, pero disfrutó de sobremanera soltarse, gritar, decir tonterías a diestra y siniestra. Aunque fueran mentiras, le encantó. Parecía como si descubriera una nueva pasión que jamás antes le pasó por la cabeza.

¿La actuación?

Eso era algo que hasta hace poco tiempo jamás se le hubiese ocurrido. Actuar no estaba en sus planes, los actores tenían muchas obligaciones. Como llegar temprano a los sets, aprenderse todas sus líneas, interactuar con otros actores, interpretar a novios, esposos, tener que besarse entre sí...

—¡Oh Jesucristo!

Un cuaderno salió volando hacia algun rincón del cuarto de Tucker. Luego de eso se produjo un silencio aún más incómodo, acompañado otra de vez de los desesperantes tic-tacs del reloj.

Craig alzó su monótona mirada para ver al rubio. No le extrañaba para nada esa actitud, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a esas repentinas actitudes de nervios sin sentido aparente. O al menos eso pensaba hasta el momento.

Vio como el menor se sostenía las mejillas con las palmas con una mirada temblorosa. Decidió dejar por un lado su cuaderno también, y por lo tanto, igual la tarea en conjunto que realizaban hace un momento.

—¿Quieres mas café, Tweek?

—¡Ack! ¡No, no quiero más café!

Se encontraba echado en el suelo, pero entonces se incorporó para sentarse más al lado de su supuesto novio.

—¿Entonces? ¿Fue ese un grito común?

—Ngh, ¡no, claro que no! Craig, he estado pensando... — Y le aterraba pensar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cosas que le generaban tanta presión.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, todo por esa estúpida idea que se le metió de que le encantaba la actuación; ahora opinaba distinto. Si, unos minutos después ya opinaba distinto. ¡La actuación era lo peor, lo peor del mundo! Seguramente el peor empleo al cual dedicarse.

Respiró varias veces. Él seguía siendo un chico al que le costaba bastante hablar.

—¡Gah! Craig, y si, y si... ¡¿y si nos acosan tanto hasta querer obligarnos a más?! — Los tics no se hicieron esperar, eso era algo que lo traumaba de tan solo pensarlo.

Craig alzó una ceja, sin mucho interés aparente.

—¿A más? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ngh, es que, es que... ¡no lo sé! ¡cielo santo! ¿Y si después quieren que hasta nos casemos y tengamos hijos?

El pelinegro se rió leve de solo oír esa estupidez. No solía reírse frente a muchos, pero frente a Tweek no le importaba. Además, eso que dijo fue demasiado tonto.

Se rascó la cabeza por encima del gorro.

—Tweek... estás exagerando, como siempre. ¿Recuerdas porqué hacemos todo esto, no?

—C-claro Craig, para que los demás dejen de molestarnos, agh.

—Exacto. Si "seguimos juntos"— hizo las comillas con los dedos—, dejarán de jodernos y con el tiempo les aburriremos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Además, lo máximo que pueden pedirnos es un beso.

—¡AAAACK!

Mientras el pelinegro dijo eso muy neutral, el otro niño soltó un grito digno de película de terror.

¿Cómo Craig podía decir eso del beso tan tranquilo? A él le provocaba arrancarse los cabellos, casi arrancárselos.

—¡¿Y te parece poca cosa?!

El tembloroso rubio cubrió su boca con sus manos, como si alguien fuera a atacarla sin su consentimiento.

—No me parece; es poca cosa. Sería solo un beso, en el hipotético caso de que nos lo pidieran. No exageres.

—¡¿Qué no exagere?! ¡No sabría que hacer! ¿Qué tal si te muerdo? ¿Qué tal si te vomito como Stan a Wendy? ¡Gaaah!

Craig suspiró. Hizo todos los útiles escolares a un lado para sentarse frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas. Si Tweek creía que no podía ponerse peor, se equivocó. Su corazón empezaba a alterarse.

—Como dije, es lo máximo que nos podrían pedir y solo es hipotético. Pero si tanto te asusta estar pensando en eso, entonces practiquemos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Craig le pedía algo imposible. Nunca antes había besado a alguien y, ¿le pedía que le diera su primer beso a él, solo por práctica y actuación? ¡Eso no estaba bien!

Pero claro que no le diría que este sería su primer beso, ¿qué tal si se burlaba de él?

—Solo una práctica y verás que nada malo pasará. Y así te quitas todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¿Está bien?

—¡No, no está bien! ¡No soy gay!

—Ni yo. ¿No habíamos dejado eso claro ya? Solo es actuación.

De nuevo la actuación invadía su cabeza. No entiende como es que llegó a pensar que era una buena carrera. No lo era, ni poquito. Y él no era capaz de hacer esto, era demasiado para su cafeínomano ser.

—¡No Craig, no puedo!

—No intensees, solo es un beso.

—¡GAH! ¡No! ¡Lo siento Craig, yo no puedo, soy un cobarde! — Unas lágrimas de estrés se asomaron por la esquina de sus ojos, era normal en un niño tan nervioso como él.

Craig vio esto y colocó sus manos en los hombros del contrario, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Tweek, escúchame. Si puedes, tu puedes hacerlo todo. Eres capaz de lo que sea.

Una vez más.

Una vez más ese tipo de aliento, de palabras que le llegaban hasta el alma. Esos ánimos que fueron los primeros culpables en llevarlo hasta aquí para empezar.

Ya eran dos semanas de estar fingiendo y las chicas no parecían aburrirse de su "amor". Eso era más que solo presión.

Pero cuando Craig usaba esas malditas palabras, simplemente a él lo dejaba mudo. Craig Tucker creía en él, él lo creía capaz de hacer cosas, ¿porqué? Nadie mas lo hacía. Todos lo consideraban un inútil.

No se quejó más. Solo se quedó estático, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, sintiendo como sus mejillas hervían.

Alcanzó a mirar como el contrario se acercaba a él, pero no toleraba eso, era mucha presión, así que cerró los ojos.

No vomitó ni mordió a nadie. Tampocó se desmayó. Solo pudo sentir una cálida presencia aplastar sus labios con suavidad, nada salvaje, un roce perfecto.

Intentó corresponder, pero era muy torpe y el contacto solo fue de unos tres segundos.

Cuando sus labios se vieron solos otra vez, él continuó con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de como una decena de gnomos calzoneros vestidos con tutú bailaban en el interior de su estómago.

La preciosa sensación le duró unos segundos más hasta que cayó en la realidad y recordó donde estaba. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró con muchísima pena al mayor.

Éste ya estaba atendiendo nuevamente la tarea, prestando mucha atención a esos escritos. O eso trataba de aparentar.

Las mejillas de Tweek estaban sumamente rojas pero aun así el otro seguía con su vista al cuaderno, como si nada.

—No estuvo tan mal, ¿eh? Lo has hecho bien.

Entonces todos lo consideraban un inútil. Pero Craig no. Él lo consideraba capaz de todo, y junto a él se sentía capaz de lograr todo. Eso, inconscientemente, lo hacía querer seguir con esta farsa por unas semanas más.

O quizás, por toda su vida.

••••••••


End file.
